


dorm life

by preromantics



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I really don't think --" Matt says, or. Tries to say.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	dorm life

**Author's Note:**

> SWC number six. Written in [info]ontd_pinto's ZQ party post for [info]hilsongirl, who prompted _ZQ/MATT BONER, GAG, COLLEGE, SEXY, COLLAR._

"I really don't think --" Matt says, or. Tries to say.

Zach rolls his eyes and plops his feet on Matt's back where he's bent over next to their shared couch. "I called dibs on him," Zach says, digging his heels in. "We set rules for a reason."

Matt groans around the bandanna in his mouth and leans down further, leaning his chin on his elbows. Out of the corner of his vision he can see their dorm rules taped up neatly next to the door, a neat list in handwriting that alternates with his own and Zach's. The list seemed like a good idea when they made it, a sort of commandment plaque that would govern their year. It read:

_1\. Keep your side clean, always;  
2\. Don't take shit from the fridge without asking;  
3\. Guys are fair game until someone calls 'dibs'._

The last one had _(IMPORTANT)_ written next to it in a messy scrawl of Zach's handwriting, and Matt didn't remember it being there before. The bottom of the list said:

Breaking the rules is punishable by: a $50 fine or the perpetrator becoming a slave for the day.

Matt definitely, definitely didn't remember that one. Or, well, he didn't remember it when he'd been making out with that really, really good looking guy who had recently transferred from Brown. How he was supposed to remember a ridiculous rule taped next to the dorm door, anyway? Especially when Hot Transfer Guy was coming onto him in the back of the Thursday night poetry slam.

His back hurt; already he'd been Zach's footstool twice. He'd made him eggs and gone on two coffee runs and had massaged Zach's shoulders while he helped him memorize the prologue to the Canterbury Tales in it's original form.

Now he was just staring down that the carpet, trying to pull the bandanna serving as a gag -- "You talk too much," Zach had said, and cuffed Matt on the side of the head, probably more fondly than he should have -- with just his tongue. The collar Zach had put around his neck was also starting to chafe, damn it, and Matt had a workshop write-up to start on.

Zach was still digging his heels into Matt's back, and it actually started to feel pretty pleasant, despite the way his knees were sort of aching from the position. Without being aware of what he was doing, he let a tiny moan of satisfaction.

Above him, Zach laughs and digs his heels in with more force. Matt doesn't look up, feeling awkward at having been caught.

"Alright," Zach says, "I don't know if that was a hint or what, but come up here."

Matt gets up gratefully and settles only a little warily on the couch, bandanna around his mouth slipping down to his neck. They stare at each other for a second, and then Zach raises an eyebrow in an over-dramatic fashion. Matt laughs, sinking down into the couch.

"I hate you," Matt says around his laugh, but he arches his neck up when Zach's fingers press against it, moving slowly to unbuckle the collar there.

"Would you hate me if I blew you in the shower and we scared that guy from 11A for life again?" Zach asks.

Matt hums under his breath, considering it. "Maybe," he says, drawing the word out and grinning.

"Well let's go find out, then," Zach says. His grin is a little wicked in return.

When they walk down the hall with their towels, they pass Hot Transfer Guy. "Dibs!" Zach calls, pointing at Matt and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Matt punches him in the side when they get to the showers, Zach still letting out little periodic laughs.

"What?" Zach asks, "he looked like a douche, anyway. I'm just saving you."

Matt rolls his eyes and flicks the edge of his towel at Zach, stripping efficiently and pulling Zach into the shower along with him.


End file.
